


Weekend Plans - podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sweetshop Shenanigans, but can stand on its own. After a night of mind-blowing sex, Sam wakes up and realizes that he could get used to this so easily. Gabriel sets about convincing Sam to spend his weekend (and maybe the foreseeable future) with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans - podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weekend Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958483) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



Weekend Plans is the second installment of the Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop verse written by Aria_Lerendeair.  
  
You can listen to a streaming version over at:

<https://soundcloud.com/kalinda-little/weekend-plans>

 

Or if you prefer to download, here are the dropbox links:

[MB4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/542zv8holmt9vc3/Weekend%20Plans.m4b) \-- audiobook

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydrsw5zpb2fjuby/Weekend%20Plans.mp3) \-- music file

 

If you download this fick, leave a kudos so I can tell how many people have downloaded it.  :)

 


End file.
